scootertechnofandomcom_hu-20200214-history
The Ultimate Aural Orgasm
2007. február 9. 2013. szeptember 6. 2007. február 9. | recorded = Loop DC Constructions, Hamburg | length = 50 perc 37 mp | label = Sheffield Tunes Record Express Magneoton Digidance Dance Paradise Magic Awex Taiwan Central Station Warner Musik Odyssey Gallo Roton Universal | producer = H.P. Baxxter Rick J. Jordan Michael Simon Jens Thele | previous = Excess All Areas (2006) | next = Jumping All Over The World (2007) }} A The Ultimate Aural Orgasm a Scooter tizenkettedik albuma, az első, amelyet Michael Simonnal közösen készítettek el. 2007. február 9-én jelent meg, az Excess All Areas után. Egyik kiadása dupla lemez, a másodikon különféle remixek és ritkaságok mellett néhány szám is felkerült az Excess All Areas albumra már fel nem férők közül. A lemez felvételei során közreműködött a turnékon velük együtt játszó Jeff "Mantas" Dunn is (az Imaginary Battle kivételével mindegyik számban ő adja a gitár-alapokat) és Nikk a női vokálok terén. Áttekintés 2006 augusztusában változás történt a Scooter harmadik pozíciójában: az addigi tag Jay Frog kilépett, hogy szólókarrierjét folytathassa. Helyére Michael Simon érkezett, egy német house-DJ, aki a kilencvenes évek eleje óta zenélt rendszeresen Hamburg legelőkelőbb klubjaiban. A választás kézenfekvő volt, hiszen Simon sokszor megfordult a Scooter stúdiójában, valamint korábban a Shahin & Simon duó tagjaként a rave-korszakban Scooter-számokat remixelt és egy turnéra is elkísérte az akkori bandát. A 2006-os év nem kényeztette el a rajongókat újdonságokkal. A 2005 szilveszterére kiadott Apache Rocks The Bottom-on és a koncertfelvétel Excess All Areas-on kívül semmilyen új kiadvány nem jelent meg. Így mindenki alig várta, hogy hallhassa, milyen lesz az új Scooter-korong. Némi aggodalommal töltött el egyeseket, hogy Michael Simon a house műfajában mozog otthonosan, s hogy ez hatással lesz a csapat stílusára is. A dalokról A lemezről általánosságban elmondható, hogy folytatja a korábbi Scooter-hangzást, mégis, három jelentős tulajdonságában eltér tőlük. Az egyik a skót népzenei motívumok felhasználása, a másik a Mantas gitárjátékával színesített, már-már élőnek hangzó zenei alapok, a harmadik pedig a klubzenék feltűnése. Az első szám a szokásokhoz híven egy intro: a Horny in Jericho egy tisztelgés a 2001: Űrodüsszeia előtt. Rögtön ezt követi a Behind The Cow, melyben H.P. Baxxter tudatja velünk, hogy a "Chapter Four" elkezdődött. A szám némiképp eltér a régebbi kislemezektől: elektromos gitárjáték és Fatman Scoop rapbetétje színesíti az egyébként The KLF-alapokon álló dalt. Ezt követi a "Does The Fish Have Chips?", mely a leginkább hasonlít egy valódi együttes által előadott számra: dobok, elektromos gitár, a Blurtől átvett kiabálás, és Nikk orgazmus-imitációja teszik érdekessé. A "The United Vibe"-ban pedig a skótduda-motívum is felbukkan. Ezután egy törés következik: stílusváltásnak lehetünk fültanúi, jönnek a klubzenék. A Lass Uns Tanzen másodikként jelent meg kislemezen, mint a Scooter első német nyelvű kislemeze, amellyel bevallottan a klubok felé kívántak nyitni - meglehetősen felemás sikerrel, bár a dal később több remix alapja lett. Az utána következő "U.F.O. Phenomena" egy Kraftwerk-átdolgozás, szintén a klubok számára készített dal. A "Ratty's Revenge" már tartalmaz skót népzenei betétet, amely meglehetősen furcsán hat két kemény hard trance-részlet közé beszorítva. A "The Shit That Killed Elvis" érdekessége, hogy később J'adore Hardcore címen újra feldolgozták, de akkor más stílusban - az eredeti dalhoz a Bloodhound Gang frontembere, Jimmy Pop is adta a hangját. Az "Imaginary Battle" folytatja a lemez addigi hangzásvilágát, egyben ez az egyetlen szám a lemezen, amelyben bár hallatszik gitár, azt mégsem Mantas játszotta fel. Az ezt követő "Scarborough Affair" egy félig lassú, félig gyors trance-dal, népdal-motívummal megfűszerezve. A számot később "Scarborough Reloaded" címen ismét feldolgozták, ekkor már B-oldalas számként, melyet a Ti Sento mellé adtak, és koncerteken nagy sikerrel játszottak. Az "East Sands Anthem" az album legérdekesebb szerzeménye, három fő motívumból épül fel: a Nikk által énekelt opera-betétből, az eltorzított H.P.-hangon szóló techno-betétből, és a skótdudás dallamból. Mindez együtt rendkívül különleges hangzást eredményez. A lemez utolsó dala a "Love Is An Ocean" a régi szokásokat megtartva egy klasszikus trance-szerzemény lett. Az iTunes-on lemezt vásárolók bónuszdala, a "Firth of Clyde" szintén egy trance-szerzemény, az évekkel korábban megjelent "Firth of Forth"-ra való reflektálás. A limitált verzió 2CD-s kiadásban jelent meg, rajta az "Excess All Areas"-ról lemaradt számokkal, valamint két új remixszel. Számok listája CD 1 CD 2 #Aiii Shot The DJ (Live Version) #Am Fenster (Live Version) #Acid Air Raid/Trance-Atlantic (Special Live Version) #Fire (Full Length Live Version) #Apache (Flip & Fill UK Mix) #Behind The Cow (3 AM Mix) #Behind The Cow (The Video) #Behind The Cow (Making Of) #Photos #Band Interview #Kétoldalas poszter 20 Years Of Hardcore bónusztartalom 250px|right # Behind The Cow (Spencer & Hill Bigroom Mix) # Behind The Cow (Spencer & Hill Dub Radio Edit) # Taj Mahal # Lass Uns Tanzen (Radio Edit) # Lass Uns Tanzen (Alternative Club Mix) # Lass Uns Tanzen (DJ Zany Remix) # Lass Uns Tanzen (Hardwell & Greatski Late At Night Remix # Lass Uns Tanzen (Tom Novy's New HP Invent Mix) # Te Quiero Videoklipek A két kislemezhez két videoklip készült. A "Behind The Cow" felvételei Indiában voltak, ahol a Scooter-tagok a helyi lakosság szereplésével forgatták le klipjüket. A jelenetek egy vasútállomáson, egy faluban, valamint a hagyományos indiai színek fesztiválján játszódnak. Egy jelenet erejéig maga Fatman Scoop is megjelenik, ahol egy TV-készülékben látszódik, mely egy taxi hátsó ülésén mutatja a rappert. A "Lass Uns Tanzen" videója kétféle verzióban készült. A "Day Version" nélkülözött minden szexuális tartalmat, még a dalszöveget is cenzúrázták, míg a "Night Version" esetében naturálisabb képsorok is kerültek a klipbe. A történet szerint a Scooter tagjai egy villában vesznek részt egy álarcosbálon, ahol épp féktelen orgia zajlik, de a Halál köztük jár, mint álarcos szereplő. Ez a motívum nagyon hasonlít Edgar Allan Poe "A vörös halál álarca" című művére. Kislemezek Az albumról két kislemezt jelentettek meg: Behind The Cow és Lass Uns Tanzen. Ez utóbbi a Scooter első német nyelvű kislemeze (de nem az első német nyelvű számuk). Érdekességek *A lemez borítója egy tisztelgés a Depeche Mode "Music for the Masses" című lemezének borítója előtt. *A The Shit That Killed Elvis című számot Jimmy Pop-pal, a Bloodhound Gang egyik tagjával közösen rögzítették. *Akik az albumot iTunes-on keresztül vásárolták meg, kaptak egy bónusz számot is, ez a Firth Of Clyde. *A Ratty a Scooter egyik álneve, melyen számokat készítettek. Feldolgozások * Horny In Jericho: 2001 Űrodüsszeia filmzene * Behind The Cow: The KLF – What Time Is Love; Blue Oyster Cult - Don't Fear The Reaper * Does The Fish Have Chips?: Blur - Song 2, Prodigy - Smack My Bitch Up * The United Vibe: Den Harrow - Catch The Fox * UFO Phenomena: Kraftwerk – Radioactivity * Lass Uns Tanzen: Scotch – Disco Band * Scarborough Affair: Scarborough Fair (ír népdal); Sarah McLachlan - The First Noel (DJ Shah Remix) * Ratty's Revenge: She Moved Through The Fair (népdal) * Love Is An Ocean: RMB - Love Is An Ocean Kategória:Nagylemezek Kategória:Chapter Four